The nightmare inside (AiCE)
This is how the nightmare inside goes in Adventures in Camp Everfree. film opens with Princess Twilight Sparkle squirming in bed as she has a bad dream Spike: snoring Twilight Sparkle: her sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Unicron: Princess Twilight Sparkle… Twilight Sparkle: What? Unicron: Princess Twilight Sparkle… Twilight Sparkle: Unicron? Unicron: My lifeblood, Dark Energon, is everywhere. And where it is, so am I. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not afraid of you. You c-can't make me fear you. Unicron: Even my Dark Energon cannot hide your fear. For the truth… Twilight Sparkle: What truth? Unicron: That you will not fight the dark Princess Midnight Sparkle inside of you thanks to my servant, Thunderwing. And deep down, you know it. Twilight Sparkle: Unicron: And if they don’t? They will die because of you! Bring me the Elements of Harmony, Princess Twilight. Bring them to me and you won’t lose your friends and allies. Twilight Sparkle: But... Unicron: You fail them all if you refuse. For the Elements and all of your friends and allies will be spared. Don’t be a fool. There is a new source of magic called Dark Energon Magic and I know you and your friends will find it. reality Thomas: Twilight. Get up. We're leaving for Camp Everfree in ten minuets. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept! Sunset Shimmer: I can't either. That's not like you. Meanwhile Unicron: I have to make sure they find it. Thunderwing! Thunderwing: Yes, Lord Unicron? Unicron: Follow Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends and ensure they find the Dark Energon Magic. Thunderwing: Yes, my lord. with the Adventures group Pinkie Pie: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Sunset Shimmer: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. starts packing outfits Applejack: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that? Twilight Sparkle: Who knows. Optimus Prime: Let us just get ready okay? Rainbow Dash: I'm with Prime on the one. Arcee: Me too. Pinkie Pie: Me three. Smokescreen: Me four. Rarity: Me five. Bumblebee: Me six. Applejack: Me seven. Bulkhead: Me eight. Fluttershy: Me nine. Ratchet: Me ten. Starlight Glimmer: Me eleven. Megatron: Me twelve. Sunset Shimmer: Me thirteen. Twilight packs her bags, Princess Midnight Sparkle suddenly appears The Autobots: Princess Midnight Sparkle?! Twilight Sparkle: How is this possible? Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games! Princess Midnight Sparkle: You and your friends can never truly defeat me! laughter Applejack, Rarity, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Rainbow Dash: scream Fluttershy, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Pinkie Pie: scream Spike, Megatron, Optimus, Starlight, Wheeljack and Sunset Shimmer: scream Princess Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic! Twilight Sparkle: No! reality, it is revealed to be another nightmare Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Thomas: Twilight! Wake up! Pinkie Pie: We can't stop silly! We're not even there yet! to them, Thunderwing is flying above in camouflage Thunderwing: Lord Unicron, they are on their way to a place called Camp Everfree. Unicron: Excellent. Keep an eye on them while you are at it, Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Yes, my lord. the team Thomas: Hey, are you okay, Twilight? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes